Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to control and manipulate objects and people with one's mind. More specifically, the user is capable of lifting, transporting, or breaking anything that is within their range of sight or power, depending on how powerful the user is. It is considered an uncommon type of power. There are three categories for this ability and its usage: #'Basic' -- Users have the ability to possess, lift, and move objects within range of their power, but cannot do much else without further training. #'Intermediate' -- Users have basic level training with an addition ability to completely immobilize one or more people simultaneously if they are within range of their power. #'Advanced' -- Users have all capability of what a basic or intermediate individual can do, but also may fully manipulate or will other objects (both living and non-living) into suspended animation, at which point anything under the user's control is rendered helpless. If desired, an advanced user can use this power to kill other living beings. Mainstream Media See here for the main Wiki page about this ability. Within the original Danny Phantom series, a good amount of ghost beings possess this ability, either in a basic or highly skilled sense. *The first ghost to demonstrate their power is the Lunch Lady in "Mystery Meat," and she does so by drawing every type of meat-based food item in Casper High School to herself to create a giant meat form. When defeated, the food was released and allowed to drop to the ground as it normally would. *The Box Ghost, debuting in "One of a Kind," demonstrates his power by controlling every box, crate, and rectangular object in a construction and storage warehouse during his initial battle with Danny. Once he left the building, the objects returned to their normal state. *In "Splitting Images," Sidney Poindexter simultaneously learns and demonstrates the sheer strength of his telekinesis by controlling every human object in Casper High School, even being able to access items hidden in lockers, which he unlocks in order to direct them at Danny (his target). In the cafeteria, everything from food to eating materials began to circulate and fly through the air, leading to chaos amongst the students in the room at the time; likewise, in the chemistry lab, Mr. Lancer witnesses the various lab equipment begin to shatter. This makes Sidney one of the most powerful users of this ability. *Debuted in "13," Kitty uses telekinesis to give her boyfriend, Johnny 13, several articles of clothing on her person to give to a mortal girl so she may possess them. This is the only time she is seen doing this, which suggests she has only a basic control of her ability. *Technus is first revealed to have this ability in "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale," in which he controlled a multitude of technological items to create a suit of armor, which he referred to as upgrade of his previous physical form. *''Pending more...'' Category:Abilities Category:Ghost powers Category:Open to Community